SuperSmashBrothers Adventures : Prologue - Era Of The Master Hand
by SmashStoryTeller
Summary: An introduction to my Super Smash Brothers story. Read about how the fighters met in this chapter. Upload the new one soon. Enjoy!


Prologue

"The Era Of The Master Hand"

5 years have passed since the fighters of the nintendo universe had encountered each other to take down the grand Master Hand. Before they united to beat the Floating menace, they had differences to resolve. Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby were the first to encounter. They all fought and fought, until another figure had emerged from the heavens to stop the brawl. The Winged Angel was Pit. Pit Explained that a bigger threat was among them, and that the bigger threat was the reason why they were brought here. Mario and the others questioned him on how he knew all this, and the angel replied his goddess was all seeing. His goddess, Lady Palutena had emerged before them. She gave the fighters a vision of the Glooming threat that brought them together. They saw wireframe fighters attacking there own cities and kingdoms, all being controlled by one villain- The Master Hand. Realizing what was going on, the fighters had split up into two groups(Mario and Link, Kirby and Pikachu), one accompanied by Pit, the other by Palutena. The two groups had encountered other fighters, brawling it out like the original four before the knew what was going on. Pit and Pluntena had to give the fighters insight on what was going on. Once they had gathered all the Nintendo Fighters(Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, DK, Link, Zelda/Shiek, Marth, Ike, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Captain Falcon, Samus, Kirby, Meta Knight, Diddy Kong, Pit, Lady Palentina, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario) Paluntena had warped them to The Final Destination, which was a platform between time and space. Out of the darkness, The master hand had appeared. And summoned his Wireframe Army. The fighters started slashing, blasting and brawling their way through the army. The first three to reach the Master Hand were Mario, Link and Pit. After surviving the attacks from the brutal Master hand, they went in for one more finishing blow. Pit had bombarded the Hand with his laser arrows, Link used his clawshot to attach to him so he could keep him steady for Mario to launch a massive fire ball blast at him. With The hand engulfed in flames, Pit flew to Link and picked him up and flew him directly over the Master Hand. Link then unsheathed his Master Sword and Gave Pit the okay to drop him. As he fell, He slashed at the scorching hand. Link landed behind the menace. The Master Hand Started to shake, and flew up into the sky of Final Destination. Once he flew a couple meters, he started to erupt with explosions and plundered into the dark sky of Final Destination, followed by an explosion- The Master hand had been defeated. Link, Mario and Pit had realized that their fellow fighters were still battling the Wireframe Army. "With the Master Hand defeated, His army should had been defeated along with him." Shouted Pit. A dark laugh came from the blackness of the sky. Pit had an icy chill come from his neck. Another Hand came from the Darkness. Palutena had flew to the trio. "It's just what I feared, this is the other Hand, 'Crazy Hand.' You guys defeated The right, but this is the left.'" Link, Mario and Pits faces grew with despair, they had barely defeated the Master Hand, how were they suppose to take on another one. The hand Was more fidgeting, constantly shaking. It was thirsty for battle and to avenge his fallen partner. Tired from battle, The three knew there was no other choice. With the others still busy with the Wireframes, they knew that they were the only ones to stop the five fingered psychopath. The hand quickly made fist, and launched itself at the fighters. Link quickly pushed Pit and Mario out of the way. He threw his shield in front of the oncoming punch from the Crazy Hand. The Crazy hand chuckled and started to go faster. Link closed his eyes... BAAM! Link was blown back, letting out a cry of pain, his body was like a rag doll flying into the air. He impacted near the edge of the platfrom, and started to roll. Seeing his friend rolling toward the edge, Pit flew as fast as he could after him. Link had rolled off the plat form, falling into the abyss. "Gotcha!" Pit had got to him just in time before he fell into the blackness. Pit flew him to safety. Mario- eyes burning with rage, ran to attack the Crazy Hand head on. The Hand let out a laugh. Mario went airborne, assualting the Crazy hand with a flaming aerial punch. The Crazy hand overpowered him with a simple thump, send the powerful plumber into the air. He landed beside Pit and Link. With Mario and Link badly injured, Pit let a tear run down his face. He knew he wasn't a match. He Clinched his swords. "You will never get away with this!" He Quickly flew and charged at the Hand. The Crazy hand clutched Pit by his wings, and threw him at the ground. Pit couldn't move. He was helpless. The Crazy hand started to laugh hysterically. Lasers beamed out of his fingers, cutting around Pit- teasing him. The hand then used his pointer finger laser, and started to move it closer to Pit. With the laser inches away from Pits neck, he closed his eyes. SSPPPSHHH! Pit opened his eyes. He saw the hand was knocked to the ground. The hand got up. he looked around, but before he could spot what attacked him, he was knocked back down again. Pit could see a blue light hit the hand. Every time the Hand could get back up, he was knocked down by the mysterious blue light. "What is that?"

The hand struggled to get up again. "Your'e too slow!" The words came out of no where. Pit Then looked above him. The blue light had was coming again. BAAM! The blue light had hit the ground. Once the dust had cleared, Pit finally got a glimpse of what it was. It was a blue figure, with spiky hair and red Shoes. "Sonics the name, Speed is the game." Sonic said with a smirk, wink and a thumbs up. "Are you on our side?" Pit murmured. "Well I'm definitely not on that jerks side." Replied Sonic. "Hey!" Pit and Sonic looked behind them. Samus and Fox ran to there side.

"You guys looked like you could use some help." Said Fox. "

Yeah, we'll a couple minutes ago would have been nice too." Pit Replied.

"Well the others have there hands busy with the Wireframes, Me and tough guy over here came as soon as we could." Samus quickly slapped Fox. "I'm a woman you cocky furry fool." Samus Yelled out.

"Sorry, you don't talk much. And that suit doesn't help either." Fox replied, rubbing his face where he got hit.

"Would you two cut it out?! Were not finished here!" Sonic and Pit yelled out.

"uhh" Fox looked behind Pit. Mario and Link were getting conscious.

Fox ran over to them. "what happened to these guys?!" Fox said.

"That happened!" Pit pointed to the wounded crazy hand.

"D.. did.. did we win?" Mario asked, barely able to get the words out.

"Not yet buddy" "Fox replied'

"Syah!" Link leaped up. Grabbing his sword and shield. He was ready to get back in the fight.

"Right, lets'a go!" the six warriors formed a line. The Crazy Hand gotten up. Regaining his strength. He cracked his knuckles, and using his finger to tell them to come and get him. Pit and Fox went at him first. Fox used his speed to dodge the hands first strike and get behind him, Pit flew up in front of The hand, and got his bow ready. Fox unholstered his Blaster. Together, Pit and Fox started shooting at the hand. The crazy hand was under heavy fire. He quickly swatted them both to the ground. But Pit and Fox knew this was going to come, it was merely just a distraction for Link and Samus to get in their positions. Link had clawed on to the crazy hand, and Samus on the other side, had used her plasma beam to hold him down as well. The Crazy hand couldn't budge. The might of the two warriors proved to be too much. Standing across from the captive hand, was Mario and Sonic. "Ready?!" Sonic asked? Mario nodded his head. Sonic grabbed Mario's hand began to run at his top speed toward The hand. With Mario holding on to Sonic with one hand, he began to charge up a strong enough fire blast with the other that could take down the cynical Hand . Once close enough Sonic threw Mario at super speed , armed with a Fire blast that would send him back to the dark abyss from where he came. "YA!" BOOSHHH! Marios Blast went right through the Crazy Hand. The hand quit moving. And like the one before, he launched into the air followed by an explosion, marking his demise. The Wireframes and disappeared.

"We did it!" Pit yelled out.

They all fell to there knees. Relieved they had vanquished the Evil Duo. They were soon accompanied by their fellow fighters who had been battling the Wireframes. Peach, Zelda, and Krystal came to their heroes side, comforting them.

"Everyone, I welcome you all to come back to my Castle to celebrate!" Said Peach.

The following day, all the Fighters had went to the Princess Peachs Castle. Where they participated in games, dinner, and socializing and participating in other festivities. When it was over, they would part ways, each going back to their respected kingdoms and homes. Until The next year. when they would celebrate again.


End file.
